Merry Christmas
by selikhievlol
Summary: Long time girlfriend of Sam, Mikayla, spends her Christmas with Sam's family.
1. Chapter 1

"Mikayla," I groaned, turning over so that I was facing her.

Her eyes were open, looking back at me, with a smile carved into her face.

"Yes?" she smiled, her eyes sparkled as she whispered.

I forgot what I was gonna say and idiotically blurted, "Morning."

She giggled, the sound of wind chimes.

She placed her right hand on my left cheek. "You're so cute," she sighed.

Her hand felt cold compared to the warmth I felt under the covers. I shuddered.

"Hey, Sam?" she asked, her head resting on a pillow.

"What's up?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"You know what I want," I smiled, referring to her virginity.

"No, not that," she laughed. "What ELSE do you want?"

"I've already got you," I leaned in for a kiss.

She pushed me away. "Corny, much?" She settled for wrapping her arms around me.

"But, seriously," she looked up at me. "I really want to get you something that you really want. I really want to make you happy. You know that."

I DID know that. She would always spend large amounts of money on video games, clothing, food, she even insisted on paying off the one ticket that I got last New Years.

"Hello?" she checked to make sure I hadn't fallen asleep.

"Do you want an answer right now?" I asked.

"Well, it would be nice, but if it's really that hard, then I'll ask later."

She sighed and sat up. "Well, I'm hungry, I don't know about you." She jumped out of bed and skipped down the steps.

"Babe!" I shouted, knowing that when she did that she was either mad or sad. "Babe, come back here!"

I heard her answer, "But, I'm hungry!"

I threw on a sweater and some sweats and ran downstairs. She was sitting on the couch, reading the newest issue of Cosmo.

"What happened to being hungry?"  
"I lied."

I chuckled. "Reading Cosmo?"

"No, I am not reading it for the sex tips."

"Hey, I didn't say anything."

"You implied it."

"You know better than to use big words around me, missy," I joked.

She laughed. "Hand me that magazine," she pointed to the issue of Seventeen at the foot of the couch.

I threw it at her.

"Ouch!" she squealed as it bounced off her hand and landed on the ground next to her. "You know better than to throw things at me,' she mocked.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck?!" Mikayla stormed out of the kitchen, the phone in her hand.

"What happened?!" I stood up, expecting some bad news.

I lost my job?  
Some ex-lover called and told Mikayla lies?  
"Sam!" she screamed.

"What the hell did I do?!"

"No, no, no, no! You SUCK!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Your MOM called. She said you agreed to having us fly over to New York to spend Christmas with them!"

Oh fuck. I forgot I promised my mom that.

Dammit, Mom, you called at a horrible time.

Mikayla's probably on her monthly now, and her emotions are nowhere calm.

"WELL?!" she cried.

"I forgot?"

"Sam! You know how much I …. dislike your family! And they have no intentions of letting me .. be your girlfriend! This is a horrible idea and you KNOW it."

"Babe, please, breathe." I grabbed hold of both her shoulders firmly.

She whimpered. "How am I supposed to enjoy the holidays when I have your mom shooting questions at me and you dad awkwardly talking about me on the side?!"

"Hey, hey." I pulled her into a tight embrace. "You'll be fine. I think you're just overthinking. Just relax. I promise everything will go fine."  
"That's a promise that's gonna get broken," she muttered.

I tried to ignore her comment.

I kissed her forehead. "Want ice cream?" I knew she always craved ice cream on her periods.

"No," she stubbornly replied. "My appetite's gone."

"Oh, come on. I have Rocky Road. Your favoriteeee," I dragged.

"Nope."

"I'll take you out shopping."

"Nope."

"New phone?"

"Nope."

"Not going to New York?"  
"Maybe."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her.

She could be a dork.

But she was mine.

She was mine since February 14, 2004, and she'll be mine until eternity.

We'll get married in Hawaii, we'll have two kids, a boy and a girl.

Jayden & Belinda.

We'd live in the country.

Just us.

We'd have everything we'd ever need.

I'd give Mikayla all the love she deserves, and that's a lot.

I'd give Mikayla everything in the entire world, just her tell me.

She's the best thing to happen to me, and I hope she knows that.

I just need her to accept my family for who they are.

And I'm sure they'll love her the same.


End file.
